


Fanfic Whinging

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Backstage at the Fanfic lot, the performers have a lot of complaints about the new script.





	Fanfic Whinging

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! I bring you a gift of sweet, fluffy crack, dedicated to all my slashy friends, you know who you are!

Angel scowled down at the pages in his hand, flipping through them and muttering to himself, “I’m topping  _again_? But I like to bottom!”

Spike sauntered in, the pages making loud “whap” sounds as he flipped angrily through. “What a surprise – you’re raping me again. Doesn’t this bint ever get tired of that?”

“And I’m not even like that. I like my partners to enjoy themselves.”

Spike snorted. “These days.” He took a position on the wall next to Angel and raised his eyebrows. “Daddy kink? Change the fucking channel. Wait, what’s this? Bloody hell, I have to cry again? Fuck that.”

Angel rolled his eyes, but tried to sound sincere as he said, “Yeah, you’re a manly guy and never cry.”

Spike hit him with his script.

“You big babies,” Lindsey strolled in, hitting his hip with his rolled-up script. “You know we gotta do what she says, or she’ll write it even worse next time.”

Spike raised an eyebrow. “Think that ‘or’ should be an ‘and’.”

“My cock is HOW big?” Angel stared at the paper, then looked up embarrassed at Spike and Lindsey. “I mean… of course it is.”

Spike and Lindsey shared a look and shook their heads.

“I’m going to need new pants,” Angel said, adjusting himself. “This is getting uncomfortable.”

“HE thinks it’s uncomfortable.” Spike rolled his eyes. “If I could get these harlots to stop with the ‘eternal virgin arse’ business, that’d be a bloody blessing.” He rubbed his backside. “I’m still sore from a fucking drabble. A drabble!”

“Hey, I get fucked in half of these things, too,” Lindsey said, “You don’t hear me complaining.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re a slut.”

“What? Hey, I don’t have a whole com dedicated to making me naked, do I?”

“Uh… elevator heading down, cowboy?”

Angel rolled his eyes and ignored them. At least HE cared about getting his lines right. (Though to be fair, he did have more lines. Spike was mostly saying “please no” in this story.)

“And look at this – I just lose my pants in paragraph 8. Lazy writing!”

Lindsey peered over Spike’s shoulder. “Heh. Yeah. And look – I’m obviously not wearing shoes and socks. What am I, a cave man?”

Spike gestured disgustedly at the page. “No one cares about the craft anymore – it’s all ‘get them fucking quick.’”

“Yeah,” Lindsey said, “They think we don’t care about cuddling and sharing our feelings.”

Spike gave him a warning look. The cuddles and schmoop were supposed to be their secret.

Fortunately, Angel was oblivious as always. “And it doesn’t help me when she’s all ‘come already! I’m over 1,000 words!’. No one suffers like we do!”

Spike and Lindsey huffed their agreements and the three men shared a moment of quiet solidarity.

That was when Dean and Sam Winchester walked around the corner, flipping pages intently. “Gah! What’s Dad doing in this? Dude, that’s not sexy. That’s not even… right. That’s sick! Sick and wrong.”

Sam rolled his eyes with a tight smirk. “Yeah, like that’s ever stopped her.”

When the brothers had continued down the corridor, Spike snorted. “Wusses.”

“Yeah,” Lindsey agreed, though his eyes followed Dean’s ass until it was out of sight.


End file.
